


Welcome back... Welcome home.

by 9nuymph9



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Airports, Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkwardness, First Meetings, Love at First Sight, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, for at least one of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 02:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18841897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9nuymph9/pseuds/9nuymph9
Summary: The “I gave a running hug to the wrong person at the airport and knocked you to the ground” AU that no one asked for (well besides that one random person that asked for it on Tumblr)





	Welcome back... Welcome home.

**Author's Note:**

> As with every story I've written so far, it started off with just a small idea but kind of escalated into a monster I couldn't control....  
> I just wanted to write a cute maybe 1k long First-Meeting WooChan AU but my own opinions and thoughts gave this ff a little bit more depth then I should have tried and now it kind of sounds... wanna be deep but at least I tried?

_ Home _

 

“Faster! This is not the time to follow the road traffic act Minho!” Seungmin, who had called shotgun before Woojin even fully locked the front door, was practically jumping in the passengers' seat at this point. “Excuse me?! I'm not losing my drivers license because _your boyfriend_ decided to take half a fucking hour to get ready!” Scandalized by Minho's remark, Seungmin was ready to fight the other. His hands were already reaching out in the direction of the driver but luckily enough Hyunjin patted his arms back before anything physical could happen.

Hyunjin, Jeongin and Woojin were pressed together at the backseats of Minho's small, blue Dacia Sandero, chaos was erupting around him but already used to situations like these, Jeongin had laid his head on Woojin's shoulder the moment Seungmin decided to bug the second oldest about going faster and earning the most minhoesk glare Minho could send him while still keeping an eye on the road.

“Guys, it doesn't matter if it's Minho's or Hyunjin's fault” Woojin ignored the betrayed look both of them send him “Fact is, we are running late and Felix is already going to drive home in a taxi if we don't contact him now!” The oldest and most mature out of the bunch continued as he whipped out his phone. “We have to blow up our surprise pick up if we want Felix to drive home with us.”

The five college friends had spontaneously decided to surprise the Australian at the airport after his flight back from his hometown. The plan didn't work as well as they had hoped though, Hyunjin only coming back from his dance practice less than an hour before the plane supposedly arrived and taking his sweet time showering and freshening up which lead to the team starting their half an hour trip to the airport only 15 minutes before Felix was officially back in Korea which in turn lead to a panicking Hyunjin, a stressed out Seungmin and Jeongin, a frustrated Minho and a disappointed but not surprised Woojin.

“No-”

“Fucking finally!-”

Seungmin and Minho were about to go at each other's throats by now. How the two of them had survived being friends for that long, Woojin still couldn't fathom. “Hyung is right, Minnie. Felix' still going to be surprised when we tell him we're going to pick him up now.” Being the only one to ever really calm Seungmin down, Jeongin worked his puppy dog eyes. It worked perfectly, Woojin could already see the fight washing out of the other. Their youngest truly was a lifesaver sometimes.

A few voice messages later and Felix had been informed of their late arrival. The 20-year-old's emotions had been evident in his text messages, ranging from casual curiosity to surprise and utter disbelieve to a thousand crying and heart emojis and _'y'all are the bestestssss'_ and _'love you guys way too much'_ with way too many exclamation marks.

Flights between Sydney and Seoul were everything but relaxing and this time Felix hadn't even been able to get a direct route between the two big cities, meaning he had to spend a night in Manila before finally taking another five-hour flight before reaching Seoul. To be honest, Woojin didn't know if it would be a good idea to make the Australian spend another hour or so with three loud college students (plus Jeongin and Woojin) but no one ever really listened to the oldest anyway.

 

Seungmin, Hyunjin and Jeongin had jumped out of the vehicle before the brakes even fully stopped the car yet. Without waiting for the two oldest to take care of the parking fee they stormed off, scrambling about which way the main hall was and blandly ignoring Minho's angry shouts.

“Whatever. Fuck those brats.” Woojin clasps his hand on the man's shoulder, sending him a look of sympathy. “Let's search that god damn parking ticket machine. The boys will be able to survive on their own for the next five minutes.” _Hopefully._ Huffing a laugh, they bought the parking ticket and made their way towards the big main entrance already seeing some groups of people standing around, friends being hugged, partners being kissed goodbye or welcomed... Why were these scenes making Woojin feel so emotional all of the sudden?

 

_Home_

 

Woojin could feel his mind going into overdrive. Hopefully, Felix had arrived safely! Hopefully, he wasn't feeling too homesick already! God, Woojin didn't know if he could look in Felix' big, sad eyes again and not feel bad for _keeping the boy here_ so far away from his family-

The 23-year-old spotted the three of his friends not too far away from the restrooms, chatting with a small figure in a big hoody. The fourth person's hands were clasped around the handle of their way too big, orange suitcase. That ridiculously ugly suitcase that Felix had brought from Australia when he first moved to Korea in his second year of high school. The hard plastic looked like it had seen better days but to be honest, Woojin didn't remember a time where it didn't look like that.

“Come on!” Minho grabbed his friend's hand and began to run towards the group in a tempo and eagerness the older surely hadn't expected. Only hastily the music student saw that besides the four already recognized boys, two other guys were standing in the circle chatting away. He didn't think too much about it though, Felix was a popular guy with lots of male and female friends alike and made acquaintances almost as easily as breathing.

Woojin gained speed, actually passing Minho and jumping on Felix back, making both of them plus the 22-year-old Minho who threw himself on top of the pile, crumble to the ground like a big salad of arms and legs. “We missed you, man! Do you know how frustrating it is to keep up against Hyunjin and Seungmin on my own?!” The body on top of Woojin tried to snake his arms around Felix' neck but Woojin wasn't having any of it. “You wait your turn!” Woojin's mother hen instincts had apparently kicked in, he didn't know how much he had actually missed the young boy until now. Sitting up, he pulled the boy beneath him in his arms where else Minho fell on his ass behind him. “No fair man!”

“Hyung?” Woojin looked up at the familiar deep voice. His gaze landed on Felix who was just closing the door of the boys restroom, eyes as big as plates as he took in the chaos in front of him-

_Wait-_ If Felix was all the way over there behind Jeongin, who was the boy in Woojin's arms then? The surprisingly broad figure-

Like he was burned, Woojin scurried away, picking himself up and taking a few steps back, barely missing Minho who was still sitting on the ground looking as bewildered as the older did even if not as flustered. The embarrassment only grew as Woojin took in the various expressions around him and- god have mercy on him when he will strangle Seungmin for having his phone in hand, camera towards Woojin and definitely filming!

Or you know what? Let god have mercy on him while he strangles _himself_ or does whatever was necessary to escape this- this...

...

“I figured it wouldn't be him, Felix doesn't have such thick thighs.” Minho, after standing up from the ground and dusting off his jeans, was the first one to actually break the stunned silence. That seemed to succeed in bursting the ice though, as Hyunjin's high pitched laugh echoed through the open hall and even Jeongin began giggling, eyes crinkling in delight at the whole situation. The two strangers who had also stood with them had similar reactions, one of them being more vocal about it than the other one though. Well at least everyone was having fun... at Woojin's expense. At Woojin's and the guy's, he had just physically violated. Speaking of which, the person that Woojin had mistaken for his friend was also finally picking himself off the ground now.

“Guys, these are,” Felix pointed at the three strangers one by one, “Jisung” the small honey blonde dude that was still holding his belly from laughing way too hard at the situation from earlier, “Changbin-hyung” the tiny guy who's pink beanie accented his all-black attire, “and my middle school buddy from Australia, Chris, or well, Chan, I guess.” and finally the last guy that still hold unto Felix' suitcase and was now turning around to face Minho and Woojin with a shy bow.

“I met Chris at the airport in Manila and when we found out that we're both heading to Seoul we asked to be seated together and-” Woojin was only half listening to the freckled boy's rambling as he tried to ignore the gaze that _Chris_ or _Chan_ or however the boy wanted to be called was piercing him with.

“S- Sorry for throwing you to the ground like this, Chan-shi, I should have been more careful.”

As if the others face wasn't blushing enough, it was only growing redder. Huh. _He must be really angry at me._ _Maybe I should suggest him to sock me in the face now before he explodes of suppressed emotions._ But before the oldest could really voice those thoughts or Chan could say whatever he had opened his mouth to retort to, Hyunjin was throwing his arms around both of their shoulders. “Come on my dudes, you two can have some grandpa time later.”

“Are we the same age?” Chan seemed to have found his voice now, addressing Hyunjin more than Woojin. “We- we can be casual than, right?”

“Uh. Yeah sure.” _Want to be casual while punching me in the face while we're at it?_

 

_ Home _

 

The group of nine exited the airport a few minutes later, walking towards the parking lot where Minho and apparently also the small dude, _Changsun, that was his name right?_  had parked their car. Only then did Felix' group of friends realize their mistake.

“We are so dumb.” Minho massaged his temple, “We should have just left Hyunjin home like I said we should! Then, we wouldn't have been to late _and_ we would have an actual free seat in the car for him.” Woojin stared at Minho's 5-seater in mild irritation. How could they have not thought about that problem sooner?! Felix couldn't just sit on one of their labs, what if some cops pulled them over and confiscated Minho's driver's license or worse, they would be thrown into jail.

“He could just ride with us?” The tiny d- _Changbin? Changbin._ Woojin still wasn't too sure of his name yet, suggested. The boy was casually leaning against the hood, crossing his arms like he wasn't nervously glancing at said freckled boy every two seconds.

“No!” Jeongin's response was immediate as he slung his arms around mentioned Australian, frowning in a way that would look intimidating on any other person, anyone but him with his big, innocent puppy dog eyes. Ironically, his cute frown worked even better than the intended one, Changbin having to fight a fond smile and lifting his arms in a way to show surrender. “Well, someone could still sit with us, my car has a free seat to offer and we can just drop the person off wherever.”

There was no other choice, really. Woojin looked around. Jeongin was still hanging onto Felix' tired frame. Hyunjin had instinctively reached out his hand and started to fiddle with Seungmin's fingers. Finally, his gaze stopped at the last of their group. “I'm not letting anyone but myself lay a finger upon the steering wheel of my car, Woojin and you know it!” As if to make a point, Minho opens the driver's door and plants his ass on the leather seat with a grunt, challenge in his eyes.

A sigh escapes Woojin's lips but he nods, not daring to go against the drama queentm. Woojin may be physically stronger but Minho was a bitch to fight against, high pitched screeching, fingernails, hair pulling and all.

 

_Home_

 

The few times that they had driven next to each other on the highway, Woojin caught a glimpse of what looked like car karaoke in the car next to him. Hyunjin and Jeongin were making overly dramatic facial expressions, imaginary microphone in hand, Seungmin eventually joining them too in a more serious manner, eyes shut and swaying back and forth. Even Minho, who was trying to drive safely, and Felix, who was going to nod off any second, had started bobbing to the songs as far as Woojin could see, grinning at their friends' antiques. Well at least some of them were having fun.

As for the car that Woojin found himself in, he had never been in a more awkward silence. Or, well, maybe it was just him because the two guys at the front seemed to be a rather animated discussion about- the change of Disney movies throughout the years? Apparently?

The dude in the pink beanie... _Changbin right? God fucking damn it Woojin, how difficult can his name be,_ had started gesticulating wildly. The fear that the man was going to drive them all in the gutter because he couldn't keep his hands on the wheel was sitting deep in Woojin's bones. On the other side, the guy in the passenger's seat who had been introduced to Woojin as Jisung earlier _,_ talked so loud, that you may think the volume of his voice would weigh out the strength of his argument (or the lack thereof). _Punk_.

Woojin still hasn't forgiven him for turning off the radio mid song because first of all, who even does that? That's like not reading a book till the end or not solving the back side of the test paper. Definitely asking for trouble, that's for sure and this wasn't his perfectionism speaking, just pure common sense.

Also, now that the music had been turned off, Woojin had nothing else to keep distracting himself. From what you may ask? Well, distracting himself from the weird atmosphere that laid itself upon the back seats of the car for example. Everyone could have felt it, the moment Chan, the guy Woojin had oh so smoothly run over at the airport not even eight minutes ago, had settled himself next to him.

His backpack, beanie and hoodie were stacked strategically between them like the Wall Maria in Attack on Titan. Maybe because Woojin really was like one of those ungainly titans that the civilization wanted so desperately to keep out of their comfort zone. Chan being the civilization in this analogy, or maybe Chan was like one of the protagonists who killed titans- Anyway. _Good job Woojin._ Oh, how much he longed to watch that anime now. Or literally anything else to train his focus on. He was bored and uncomfortable.

Woojin and Chan hadn't exchanged a word since the ride began. Before the discussion about Disney movies had started, the Australian had at least spoken to his other two friends, but over time he had fallen silent, opting to look at his phone and scroll mindlessly through Instagram, not that Woojin was watching him or anything.

Woojin had been at his phone for a few moments as well, only to realize that it had neither reception nor enough battery to look through his social media to begin with. Maybe listening to his own music on his phone would do the trick, however rude Woojin usually found that gesture. Though the rising anticipation in his stomach quickly died down when his search for headphones reveals, well, nothing. He pats his jeans pockets a second time, still with no luck. Who would have thought that they would need their headphones when they had at least four overly chatty friends around themselves plus a soft Jeongin to cuddle up to? Not Woojin. Not that he would have imagined that three strangers would drive him home today, when he woke up this morning.

_There is only one way left. Now or never, I suppose._ Turning towards his right, Woojin catches Chan's eyes from where the other had let his gaze travel up Woojin's frame. Like a deer caught in the headlight, Chan's eyes widen comically, pale features catching a glowing pretty pink color. Ignoring that for now, Woojin gives his best polite smile.

“Do you perhaps have, uhm, headphones I could borrow? I will give them back of course, it's just that it's a little...” Woojin doesn't have to finish his sentence, just lets his gaze land on Jisung and... Changbin? _Ha! A pat on the shoulder, Woojin, pat-pat_ , he knew he could smoothly remember the guy's name eventually! Too distracted by his triumphant thoughts, he doesn't notice how the other starts frantically searching for his own headphones, pulling out the tangle of wires with sweaty hands.

“I-” Woojin looks back at the other, at full attention again. Under his stare, Chan starts fidgeting, eyes never quite meeting his. Perhaps he wasn't as uncomfortable about Woojin as the other had expected? Maybe he was just shy? An introvert? Woojin knew how to deal with those.

“I wanted to listen to some music too.. actually.” But wasn't Chan on social media only seconds ago? Whatever the other thought of Woojin, he was most likely not going to give him his headphones. Dejected, the 23-year-old nodded, rubbing his neck and starting to turn away again but Chan's voice (and his hand where he took hold of the slightly taller's shoulder) prevented him from doing so.

“But we could, you know, like... share? I have Spotify premium, maybe we will find something we both li- like? How does that sound?” Chan smiled up at him from where he was still touching Woojin's shoulder. It was a clumsy smile and if that expression hadn't existed before, it did now. The later could only nod dumbfounded, swallowing the urge to poke the others cheek. _Dimples, huh. What have you gotten yourself into, you coward?_

After struggling with the clutter of his wired headphones, grumbling about how he should have brought his airpods, Chan pushes the right earpiece into the other's ear and the left one in his own before scrolling through his playlists.

 

_ Home _

 

Surprisingly or actually not that surprisingly, Chan did look a little like a 'The Weeknd' kinda guy, the two same-aged boys settle on a playlist both of them enjoyed without much difficulty. The tense atmosphere in the car has been lifted for some time now but Woojin finds himself loosen up even more as a familiar Ed Sheeran tune strikes up in one ear and the other is filled with Chan's passionate rambling about a young Alternative artist he had found on Soundcloud that Woojin could “-also like, I mean, I don't know what you like but like, you know. No, you don't, what am I even talking about? God, I don't even know what I'm talking about anymore...”.

Time flies by and stretches simultaneously. At first it feels like the car has only been on the road for a little over ten minutes but then when Woojin tunes in to Chan's and Jisung's banter about turning the seat heating on or not, it sounds like they had been going for hours. The 23-year-old even joins the conversation to speak a word of power when he realizes that neither of the two is going to back down. Changbin throws him a thankful smile at that and proceeds to announce that he had to pause at a gas station for a moment to refuel.

They do as much, Changbin taking care of the tank and Jisung stepping outside to get some fresh air, then disappearing in the public toilets. Woojin hears a yawn beside him. The tiredness that usually comes with traveling seems to have caught up to Chan because he looks up at the slightly older with a tired expression, rubbing his eyes like he could brush the exhaustion off. The pale Australian leans back against his headrest, head lolling from one side to another before he closes his eyes and immediately dozes off.

Looking out of the car window, Chan's  _rainy-day-playlist_ softly playing in the background, Woojin actually begins to recognize his surroundings again. There is the small convenience store that opens 24/7 where Seungmin and Woojin buy their snacks whenever they do an all-nighter in the library, cramming. And there is the liquor shop where he always bought the wine for his mother's birthday, the wine that she likes so much but his father can't even take a sip of because he hates the taste.

It comes as a shock when something dull hits Woojin's shoulder. His first reaction is to brush the sensation off but as the boy looks down, it's Chan's head that had rolled to the side and is now awkwardly stopped by the older's broad frame.

In an effort to make it more comfortable, Woojin snakes his right arm around the younger's hips, pulling him a little closer to stabilize him, then using Chan's forgotten hoodie that had laid in between their seats to cushion his shoulder. Does he want Chan to wake up soon or not? Both solutions would be kind of embarrassing. Woojin doesn't dare to move after that, just sits there as stiff as a car crash dummy.

That's also how Jisung and Changbin find him a few minutes later. The two had taken their sweet time taking care of their  _business_ , not even hiding their intentions as Jisung just hops into his seat and winks at Woojin, clearly entertained. “So Channie has already claimed you as his sleeping pillow, huh. Welcome to the family, every one of us gets mishandled like that at least once a week, usually during movie nights.”

Woojin only grumbles unintelligent, not wanting to wake the sleeping boy on his shoulder up, if he even was sleeping that is. Jisung's smile only brightens at that, cheeks crunching up like the ones of a hamster. No. A squirrel, he definitely looked like a squirrel.

“Don't discourage him, Sungie. You are still something special, Woojin-shi, he normally needs a lot more time to warm up to strangers to slack off like that, believe me.” The formal honorifics make the words sound even more mocking. Changbin taps on his phone as he lounges comfortably in his own seat, not looking like he is going to start the motor in some time. When he looks up, he turns the screen towards Woojin with a smug grin of his own. “Felix just texted me. They apparently just dropped him, Hyunjin and the other young boy off and are asking where we are. We totally forgot to inform them that we had to make a short stop.”

_Oh right, oops._ Woojin had totally forgotten about his friends. If they just dropped Felix and the siblings off, that means Seungmin and Minho would arrive at their shared apartment in approximately five minutes or so, they didn't live too far apart.

“OK... Sooo, that means we should start heading off again as soon as possible. What are we even still waiting for?” Changbin only shrugged as if Woojin would know the answer to that. “Your wish is my command, Prince Charming.”

Woojin couldn't wait to get closer to the two younger boys, that way he could finally slap those smug smiles off their faces without feeling bad.  _Just so you wait, Changbin and Jisung, daddy is coming to get you someday. Wait. No! That sounded a lot weirder, now that he_ thought _it out loud._

 

_ Home _

 

The rest of the ride is particularly uneventful except for Changbin getting a facetime from Felix (Since when were they such good friends? Hadn't they only met today as well?) and Jisung taking the call, then pointing the camera at Woojin and the still sleeping Chan like that was solely the reason the other had called. Felix dares to coo at the picture and send him a thumbs up and 'good luck, Hyung!'.

Woojin really starts to reevaluate his stand on karma because that must be what was getting back at him for all those times the older had teased Felix for his crush on a certain high school senior they had been close with at that time. The irony was mocking him now.

 

* * *

 

“We're here, 23rd of ------ Street, yeah?”

“Yes, just down the street--”

Chan is jerked out of his dreamland with a jolt. Before he can fall forward though, a hand gently pushes him back to where he had laid before, the warmth he had been surrounded with slowly returning. It almost pulls him back to sleep if not for the disturbing voices around him.

His eyes are still mostly closed, his mind still muffled up. It smells like fabric softener and laundry and faintly of sawdust and sweat, in a good way. It reminds Chan of how he always imagines his favorite mornings to feel like: a morning in bed, bed sheets loosely falling around his hips, the early sunbeams illumination the sleep drunken face of his partner who is looking down at him, expression full of affection but also... worry?

“Chan?”

“Yeah, babe?” Somewhere in the background, Chan hears someone half laughing half choking. His dreamland's boyfriend's face had grown a dark shade of red all of the sudden and only now Chan begins to decipher what is going on around him. He isn't laying in bed, he's in a car. In Changbin's car to be exact. And the face in front of him is not his imaginary boyfriend, it's-

_Oh fuck me!_

“Oh god, CHAN! Aren't you going a little bit too far now? Woojin-hyung hasn't even recovered from the pet name yet!” Oh god, had Chan just said that out loud too?! Chan jumped back as much as he could, hitting his head on the handle above the window and almost strangling himself with the seat belt around his chest that stopped the action the moment the sudden jolt pulled at it like a good seat belt should.

“Are- Are you OK, Chan?” Woojin was still the color of a ripe tomato but his eyes were kind as they locked with Chan's, concern written all over. How could Chan look Woojin's in the eyes now?! Why did he have to be so awkward today, wasn't he normally a lot smoother with flirting? The Australian huffed as he sat back properly and nodded before looking out the window to see that their car had long ago entered one of the cheaper residential districts of Seoul similar to where the producer trio had rented their own small dorm.

“I'm sorry to have woken you up.” Woojin's voice drew the young musician's attention towards him again, like a magnet. “Well then, that's me I guess.” The older was opening the door now, not after sharing a short hug and goodbye with Jisung and Changbin. Chan needed a moment to collect himself and when he then looks in Woojin's direction again, the man has turned towards him awkwardly holding out a hand. Was he expecting the other to just shake his hand like they had been business partners or something? Especially after receiving a hug from _Jisung_ of all people. Unacceptable. Chan pulled the taller into his arms, glaring at Jisung as the honey blonde stuck out his tongue. If anyone deserved a quick goodbye hug from Woojin right now, then that was definitely Chan.

_Come on now! I thought you had game, Christopher Bang? Time to see where all your Australian charm has gone._

“You know what, I will lead you to the door.” The slightly older raised an eyebrow at that but didn't complain, waiting for Chan to round the car and join him on the stairs. “Don't be a stranger!” Jisung yelled out the window, Changbin honking next to him like a madman. That did not only startle a somewhat nervous Woojin but also an older woman across the street that almost let go of her shopping bags and proceeded to curse at the young duo in the car.

“They are such rowdies, they're are normally only like that at home when it's just the three of us. Seems like they really got a liking to you guys.” Chan chuckled at the idea of seeing the group of nine together someday. “I'm glad I met Felix in Manila or else my day would've been a lot less interesting.” Next to him, Woojin lets out an easy laugh at that, agreeing wholeheartedly. The pair reached the elevators and Woojin tabs the button, surprised to find the other still standing next to him.

 

_ Home _

 

“You really want to accompany me all the way to my front door?” Something like hope shimmers through the amusement and it, in turn, gives Chan hope that he won't make himself look stupid with the next thing he does. Chan braces himself for the reaction when he winks, clicking his tongue, dimple showing and grinning like what his past girl- and boyfriends always told him looked cute. He's not getting disappointed when the other shields his growing smile with the back of his hand. “Is that supposed to be an answer?” Woojin is shaking his head saying that but does not try to hide his delight.

The elevator arrives with a  _cling_ and the two boys walk in, leaning against the mirrors on the opposite side of the doors after Woojin presses the button to the 8 th floor still grinning from one ear to another as he faces Chan.

“You like being brought all the way to the front door by a handsome man, don't you?” And OK, maaaybe that was a bit too far? Is Wooji even into guys? And even if, would he even be into guys like Chan, chaotic, frantic, always too many thoughts on his mind- Chan doesn't exactly know where the confidence had been coming fro, for a split second he regrets everything he said and did but then there is that high pitched giggle again, that he fell in love with on their ride here and- Hold on! Let's take a step back here-

“I find it very gentlemanly to do that” Woojin taps a finger against his chin, feigning to be thinking about it, “if all my dates did that I would have definitely given them a chance. But you're the first one to ever really to that without complaining or rolling your eyes. You really don't mind playing nice with a man who has knocked you to the ground less than an hour ago?” Oh sweet Jesus, Woojin's right. How deep has Chan fallen in less than an hour?!

“By the way, did I hurt you badly?"  _When you fell from heaven and right into my heart?_  

"My friends always tell me that I can be quite hard to cuddle? Like a prick wall.  Seriously, that was the worst first impression I ever made. I'm usually more collected, how you are not weirded out by me is still a mystery to me.”

_Because having your arms around me suddenly made me feel so safe and content, because your voice was as warm and smooth as a cup of honey sweet tea on a late summer night at my parents' house and because all of that made me feel so at home-_

“Chan? You there?” The two were now walking towards door number 748, “You are not spacing out on me, are you? Are you that tired?”

_-It made me feel like I never wanted to be let go ever again, like I wanted to wake up with that feeling every morning for the rest of my life!_

“I- I must bore you with all my rambling. Well, you lead me to my door, you can go back to your friends now and actually take a decent rest because you sure need it-”

“I want to see you again.” 

“W-What? Of- Of course we will, Felix has all of your numbers right? We will meet each other eventually.”

“No. I mean, yes, but- I want to see you soon! Like, just the two of us- I mean you don't have to see me alone if you don't feel comfortable or anything-”

“No. Actually.. Uhm. That would be great. Just the two of us...”

….

“Let me give you my phone number.”

 

* * *

 

_ Home _

 

“Winter” in Australia did never really live up to its name like the Korean winter did. It was still warm and Chan never walked around with more than a sweatshirt on. But now that he came back from Australian winter and was greeted by the worst humid heat of Korea's mid-summer, he felt the sweat dripping down his temple and lower back. The air conditioning in the airplane had made the change of temperature imperceptible. As a result, the Australian totally forgot what would await him on the northern hemisphere until the airplane landed at Seoul's Main Airport and opened it's doors to what felt like opening the oven after baking a cake for half an hour.

“Shit.” Chan mumbled to himself as he heaved his suitcase off the baggage carousel and headed for the exit, already dreading his way home. It was a comparably pleasant Friday afternoon and there would be lot's of businessmen and -women, students and all kinds of other people on the subway train and Chan really had no nerve nor energy to deal with all the pushing and loud noises around him. He just wanted to be home, fall in his bed, maybe send his boyfriend a message that he arrived safely-

_Whomp-_

Chan felt dizzy, then tried to orient himself again as he pushed his tired arms against the floor almost failing to get up. Had someone accidentally knocked him to the floor when he brushed past him?

Arms snaked around his waist and Chan's vision was filled with a mob of hazelnut brown hair. Chan could feel a soft press of lips on the shell of his ears and then down his neck. It smelt like fabric softener, fresh evergreen and honey. It smelt so domestic, so familiar. It smelt like-

“Welcome back, babe. I hope I haven't knocked you down too hard. Hyunjin said that it becomes less and less comfortable to cuddle with me ever since I started working out with you and Binnie, am I really not getting too heavy?”

Past the soft locks of hair, Chan could make out Changbin and Felix strolling towards them hand in hand, both grinning widely. “Welcome back, Hyung. We're here for a surprise pick-up.” The older Australian send them a wave before turning towards his boyfriend again. Kissing his nose fondly and grinning as Woojin crunches up his nose like it tickled.

“It's OK, babe. You don't know how much I missed your hugs. It's good to see you.”

 

_ It's good to be back home. _

 

**Author's Note:**

> GUYS!  
> I've written this story a few days ago, BEFORE the WooChan livestream,  
> THEN got a little bit more inspiration to extend the AU WHILE I watched their stream live  
> AND THEN two days later I watch the stream with subtitles AND FIND OUT THAT CHAN BASICALLY SAID THAT THEIR DORM SMELLS LIKE WOOJIN AND WOOJIN SMELLS LIKE HOME... and.....and...  
> I don't know what kind of fcked up coincidence this is but it's THE EXACT IDEA THAT I HAD FOR THEIR DYNAMIC IN THIS AU... this HAS TO BE FATE! I just knew that Woojin smelled like home to Chan BC WOOCHAN ARE GOD DAMN SOULMATES AND YOU CAN'T PROVE ME OTHERWISE
> 
> Anyway... I hope you enjoyed this wanna be deep dive bc I'm not that sold on it myself but I also feel like the more I try to edit and change it up, it's just going to get fucked up even more...


End file.
